disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tinker Bell/Galería
Galería de imágenes de Campanilla. Películas Peter Pan Campanilla1.png|Campanilla. PeterPan&Campanilla_debut.png|Campanilla y Peter Pan aparecen durante la noche. Return to Never Land PeterPan&Campanilla_RTNL.png|Campanilla y Peter Pan al inicio de la película. Campanilla_creditos_RTNL.png|Campanilla en los créditos de la película. Secret of the Wings Campanilla_conoce_Periwinkle.png|Campanilla conoce a Periwinkle. Otras películas Campanilla_abeja_TrailMixUp.png|Cameo de Campanilla como abeja en Trail Mix-Up. Campanilla&Porky.png|Campanilla y Porky al final de Who Framed Roger Rabbit. PeterPanCine-LK½.png|Campanilla con Peter Pan al final de The Lion King 1½. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts CampanillaKH.png|Campanilla en Kingdom Hearts. Garfio_secuestra_Campanilla_BbS.png|Garfio secuestra a Campanilla en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Disney Universe Campanilla_DisneyUniverse.png|Disfraz de Campanilla. Disney INFINITY Campanilla_DisneyINFINITY.png|Campanilla en Disney INFINITY 2.0. Campanilla_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Campanilla como ciudadano. Disney Magical World Campanilla_DisneyMagicalWorld.png|Campanilla en Disney Magical World. Parques y espectáculos Campanilla_parque.png|Campanilla en un parque Disney. ieu287659LARGE.jpg pwf102312LARGE.jpg far102846LARGE.jpg ffp289364LARGE.jpg ffp190353LARGE.jpg TBN706987.jpg tik493322LARGE.jpg Libros y cómics Campanilla_libros_DFairies.png|Campanilla en los libros de Disney Fairies. Campanilla-Chip&Chop_viñeta.png|Campanilla con Chip y Chop en una viñeta de cómic. Mercancía Oficial Peluches Disney Tinker Bell Plush Doll 21.jpg disney tinker bell plush soft doll.jpg Tinker Bell plush doll Disney (Disney) USA.jpg Peluche FEE CLOCHETTE - Créez votre board « Liste Magique de Noël Disney.jpg Disney Tinker Bell - Christmas Soft Toy Doll.jpg DISNEY TINKERBELL CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY RED DRESS.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Tinker Bell Plush Doll - Small.jpg Disney Toddler Tinker Bell Plush.jpg Disney Plush - Disney's Babies - Tinker Bell.jpg Disney - Tinkerbell - Itty Bittys Soft Toy.jpg Tinker Bell Plush Jewelry Tray Disney Store Japan.jpeg Tinker Bell Plush Rattle for Baby.jpg Línea Tsum Tsum Tinker_Bell_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg Tinker_Bell_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Tsum Tsum Kawaii Pillow Tinker bell and Peter pen.jpeg Tsum_Tsum_Mystery_series_3 Tinker bell.jpg Tinker Bell Tsum Tsum keychaine.jpg Disney_Tsum_Tsum_Pins.jpg Juguetería Tinker_Bell_Disney_Fairies_Designer_Collection_Doll.png|Edición Limitada Tinker_Bell_Disney_Fairies_Doll.jpg Tinker_Bell_Magical_Flying_Figure.jpg Fluttering Disney Fairies Tinker Bell Doll.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Tinker Bell Doll - 16.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Littles Tinker Bell Micro Doll Play Set - 2.jpg Tinker Bell Star Glow Wand.jpg Tinker Bell Star Glow Wand on.jpg Figuras especiales Tinker Bell Couture de Force Figurine.jpg Disney Showcase Tinker Bell Masquerade.jpg Disney Tinker Bell Christmas Figurine.jpg Tinker Bell Jeweled Figurine by Arribas.jpg Tinker Bell Figurine by Arribas Brothers.jpg Limited Edition Tinker Bell Jeweled Figurine by Arribas.jpg Tinker Bell Light-Up Figurine.jpg Tinker Bell Light Up Figurine.jpg Disney Traditions by Jim Shore Tinker Bell Stone Resin Figurine.jpg Jim Shore Crafty Tinker Bell Figurine.jpg Disney Tinkerbell Lidded Box Figurine.jpg Tinker Bell Figure by Precious Moments.jpg Ornamentos y Pines Tinker Bell Hinged Ornament closed.jpg Tinker Bell Hinged Ornament.jpg Tinker Bell ornament.jpg Tinker Bell Sewing ornament.jpg Tinker Bell Dress Ornament.jpg Tinker Bell Show ornament.jpg Disney Christmas Ornament - Tinker Bell Signature.jpg Disney Tinkerbell Christmas Ornament.jpg Hallmark Disney Fairies Tinker Bell Ornament - Seasonal - Christmas.jpg Disney Fairies Tink for the Holidays Ornament - Keepsake Ornaments - Hallmark.jpg Disney Fairies Tink for the Holidays Ornament.jpg Lenox Santa's Little Helper-Tinkerbell Ornament.jpg Lenox Annual 2016 All Wrapped up Tinkerbell Ornament.jpg Lenox Disney Christmas 2015 Annual Tinkerbell Ornament Fa La La Pixie Fairy.jpg Lenox Disney 2014 Annual Tinkerbell Ornament Figurine Trimming`s With Tink.jpg Lenox A Perfect Pixie Tinkerbell Ornament.jpg Tinker Bell Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust Ornament by Precious Moments.jpg Swarovski Tinker Bell Christmas Ornament.jpg Tinker Bell Shoe Ornament.jpg Disfraces Tinker Bell Light-Up Costume for Kids.jpg Tinker Bell Light Up Costume for Kids.jpg Tinker Bell Deluxe Costume for Baby.jpg Disney Store Tinkerbell Fairy Costume For Infant Toddler Girls.jpg Tinker Bell Costume for Kids 2017.jpg Tinker Bell Light-Up Wings for Kids.jpg Tinker Bell Light Up Wings for Kids.jpg Tinker Bell Light-Up & Glow Wings for Kids 2017.jpg Tinker Bell Costume Shoes for Baby.jpg Tinker Bell Ballet Slippers.jpg Tinker Bell Glow in the Dark Shoes for Kids 2017.jpg MXYZ Collection Tinker Bell MXYZ Figural Pen.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Figural Pen open.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Glitter Wings Bag.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Fashion Backpack.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ To-Go Cup.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Stainless Steel Water Bottle.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Journal Set - 3-Pack.jpg Tinker Bell MXYZ Sock Set for Women - 2-Pack.jpg Otras Campanilla DFairies.png|Campanilla en su saga de películas. Campanilla_exploradora.png|Campanilla con su ropa de exploradora en Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. Campanilla_invierno.png|Campanilla con su ropa de invierno en Secret of the Wings. CuadroVariosPersonajes02.png|Cuadro con Campanilla y varios personajes Disney. Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes